


Daymare

by QueenCorb_Starrgazer



Series: Drabbles and OneShots When They Randomly Hit Me [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 11:45 at night, Adrien Agreste is terrified, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Okay, Adrien Cares, Adrien protects, Adrien tries to help, Angst, Brief mention of Tikki, Confused Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Explosions, F/M, Gen, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This On My Phone, Less than 1000 words, Made a chapter 2, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Marinette probably has PTSD of somesort, More Than 500 words, No Fluff, Platonic Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Turama, at like, brief mention of plagg, i had to get this out, mentions of explosions, these kids need HELP, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer
Summary: Marinette has always had a active imagination,  that's one reason why shes a artist and fashion designer. She can see things so vividly, almost like it was real.Adrien tries to help his friend who seems to be in shock.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Drabbles and OneShots When They Randomly Hit Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595722
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78
Collections: Drabbles and Oneshots When They Randomly Hit Me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh so this randomly hit me. Uh. No fluff. Most angsty thing I've written for this but its probably not the right form of description. 
> 
> Unedited. Literally just wrote this at 11:45 at night on my phone. So sorry for mistakes.

Daymares... that's what Marinette called them anyway. She always had been a very vivid day dreamer and all the scenarios of stuff she imagined seemed so life like. Since becoming Ladybug though, they feel physically real. She just attributes that to traumatic flashbacks. 

She was I the middle of a scenario she had created a couple weeks back. Sometimes, it takes a story of it's own and shes just there. Watching it. Living it. She coughed as dust settled from a loud bang, looking around, she saw a haze settle upon her classroom. Odd. It must be one of those times the story runs itself. 

The sound of tin rolling on the ground caused her to look over her shoulder, seeing a canister rolling just past Kim's desk. 

"Kim! Look out!" She called out, pointing to it just as everyone turned and looked, a heavy green cloud exploded into the classroom causing the students and Mme. Bustier to start coughing. 

"Quick! Everyone out!" Mme. Bustier began helping kids get out of the classroom. Marinette stood up from her desk and took off her blazer. Surely it could mask some of the stuff that's escaping from it. She flowed through the motions, imagining just how shes done similar things before. Her ears were ringing but everything was silent. The gas stung her eyes and throat, dry coughing escaping her body. 

"Marinette!" A voice yelled. She didn't have the focus to look, falling to the ground. Man. This scenario was quickly turning into a daymare. A vivid one at that. "No, no, no. Marinette!" A hand grasped her upperbody as she felt herself slump against the desk. Looking up, her eyes met with a watery Adrien. 

"Adrien?" She coughed, squinting her eyes. 

"Thank God. I can't lose you. Come on." He bent down and wrapped her arm around his neck, hoisting them up and heading down the stairs. His voice was rough and scratchy. "Stay with me, Marinette." He grasped her belt loop with his hand closest. Pouting, she chided herself. She was Ladybug. She should be helping him. 

"I'm fine, Adrien." She looked at him, straightening up. This only caused her lungs to send her into a coughing fit. 

"No. You are not." He almost growled, holding her closer and looking around. "Crap." He mumbled as his eyes rested on something. Looking in the direction, Marinette saw the ceiling had been hit and was deteriorating infront of their eyes. "No. No. No. This isn't supposed to happen!" He quickly maneuvered them closer to the door. They see their classmates on the outside, having done a headcount and looked into the classroom. 

As their eyes met their fellow classmates, a loud bang sounded from the ceiling tile. Marinette didn't bother moving, just wishing all of this daymare would end. 

"Marinette! Watch out!" Adrien screamed as beeping intensified and he dove them to the ground. As they landed a desk fell ontop of them as a loud explosion happened. "Oh god I have to transform. Where is Ladybug." Adrien was muttering as he looked around. Marinette slowly blinked, looking up at him just as another explosion sounded close, causing her already ringing ears to go completely silent. 

Adriens eyes were closed as he hunkered over her, protecting both of their heads. She wasn't much help. As Adrien leaned up, his mouth was moving but there was no sound. That hadn't happened before. She saw more than felt his hand reach for her neck, eyes searching her face manically.

Wetness. That was the first thing she felt. It was tears, falling from Adriens cheeks down onto her skin. 

"Adrien." She spoke, lifting her hand up to cup his cheek. "Shhh." She tried to comfort him. She only ended up coughing. 

Adriens lips continued to move, looking around frantically before he sat up on his haunches, peering around the broken classroom. As he ran a hand through his disheveled locks, a black creature flew out of his shirt. Wait. Was that a kwami?! 

Blinking but not removing the location of what seemed to be Plagg, she sat up, looking around. _Oh god. Oh god._

This was real. 

This was not a daymare. 

"Tikki?!" She shouted but heard nothing. Looking and feeling for her purse, she finally found it still attached to her. "TIKKI!" She screamed, feeling a strain on her vocal chords but hearing nothing. 


	2. Adrien's P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had several people ask for more. And I thought "maybe I'll do a Adrien P.O.V." and thought about it on the drive home from work. Welp. Here yall go.

Adrien was working on writing down his notes when the first bomb flew in. It was like a smoke bomb or something, but it still caused a disruption in class. The shards from the desk it hit flew over the first two rows of desks and Mme. Bustier. Adrien quickly looked around, trying to see what the best first move was, the chemicals making his lungs start to burn as he breathes the chemicals in. 

Thinking quick, he covered his nose with his shirt, looking back towards Nino and showing him the same. The sound of tin rolling drew his attention behind him, and Marinettes.

"Kim!" She shouted as she stood up, pointing at it. Adrien quickly followed her lead as he motioned Nino out. "Look out!" She headed towards it as he heard Mme. Bustier commanding the class to exit.

"Adrikins!" Chloé called out, reaching towards him as he watched Marinette take her blazer off. He looked at Chloé, grabbing the sides of her face.

"Chlo. I need you to be Queen Bee." He spoke quickly, watching as her eyes narrowed as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Get everyone out. Tell them to cover their noses." She nodded, wetness showing at the edges of her waterline.

"You better not leave me." Chloé punched his shoulder. "Come back. Brokins." She nodded against his head.

"I plan on it, Siskins." He replied, kissing her forehead before turning towards Marinette as more gas filled the air. "Marinette!" He watched as she threw her blazer over the canister releasing the terrifying chemicals. She was moving almost robotic. His eyes were strained on her body as she moved, glimpsing through his peripherals at Chloé instructing Sabrina and dragging her out. 

Marinette didn't respond, instead his blood ran cold as he watched her collapse onto the floor, leaning against one of the desks, her body shaking as she coughed. 

"No, no, no, Marinette!" He rushed over, forgetting to hold his shirt as he moved some debris out of the way. Finally getting to her, he grabbed her bicep, trying to prop her up. 

"Kid. You've got to hurry." Plagg voiced from his shirt. Marinette didn't react. Oh no no no. This is bad. 

"Adrien?" She asked, looking up at him as her eyes watered up from the gas or pain, he wasn't sure. 

"Thank God." His head shook as she responded, relieved to hear her voice, albeit shakey. "I can't loose you. Come on." He wrapped his arm around her body, pulling her arm around his neck. Using her weight as counter balance as he leaned back down a step, they rose. "Stay with me, Marinette." He spoke as he felt her resisting some. 

"I'm fine, Adrien." Her voice barely makes out of her throat, Adrien looks over at her as she tries to stand only to cough once she got her back straight. 

"No. You are not." He punctuated each word harshly, feeling himself growl at her stubbornness. He looked at their escape route and saw the roof by the door causing his breathe to leave him. "Crap." He looked down at where Plagg was as he looked over at Marinette before shaking his head as he looked at Adrien. "No, no, no. This isn't supposed to happen. You aren't supposed to be hurt." He began rambling as he tried to keep her with him and heading towards the door. "I'm the one with trauma thanks to Hawkmoth. I'm the one that can't handle the nightmares. I don't want to have to be living the nightmare." He mumbled as he felt a rumbling from his pocket. Plagg must've been purring to try and keep Adrien calm. 

They finally finished descending the stairs and made eye contact with their classmates. Their eyes wide with horror and noses covered with their shirts. Good. They actually listened to Chloé. 

A unsettling bang pierced through Adrien's ears. Looking up, he saw there was another tear-gas bomb thing landing on the tile that was dangling, causing it to fall. He tried to move back, trying to escape. Marinette didn't budge. Just stood there, looking and watching the scene before her. 

"Marinette! Watch out!" He screamed, lunging closer to her to be able to actually move her, stumbling on debris from the first bomb. He felt them start to fall. His superhero instincts kicked in, twisting them in a blink of an eye and landing ontop of Marinette. He managed to knock over a desk with his foot to try and block some of the shrapnel from the next explosion. 

The power he felt was a completely different form of it. He had experienced it in suit in the face of Akumas. This left his ears ringing. Pain soared up his back. "Oh God. Plagg, I've got to transform." He groaned as he leaned up to check the place, feeling his head spin ever so slightly. This isn't good. "Where is Ladybug?!" His hearing was muted beyond the high pitched ringing that came from the explosion. 

He wasn't prepared for the next explosion. 

Peices pierced his shoulder as he fell ontop of Marinette, wrapping his arms around his and her head. He closed his eyes, praying for the God that created Plagg. Begging and pleading them to help aid them and get out of this hellish nightmare. 

After it felt like the blast had ended, he leaned back a little, watching Marinette carefully. Moving his hand down, his heart stilled as he started feeling for a pulse. 

Eyes followed his as he felt a pulse beneath his fingertips as he saw a tear fall from his face onto hers. Oh god. Oh god. 

More tears rolled down his face as a hand slowly reached up and rested on his cheek. His heart dropped as he felt how cold her hand was, but she had a pulse. He had to focus on that. 

"I promise I will get you out, Marinette. I'm not leaving you behind." He spoke to her, not sure if she could hear him. To be honest, he can't be sure he would hear her. "Please, Marinette. Stay with me. I will transform if I have to." He looked around, fingers never leaving where he felt her pulse. Her lifeline. His lifeline. "I swear on my life. I'm not letting us both die in here."

"Adrien." She heard his voice croak softly, feeling her thumb run over his cheekbone. He looked down at her, another tear rolling onto her skin. 

Coughing shook both of their bodies as Marinette was over came with coughing.

"Plagg. What do you think I should do?" 

"I don't know, kid." He flew out if his shirt and looked around, harsher coughing started. "This isn't good. We should be fine if you transform." 

"TICK-" Marinette screamed as she sat up, starting to look around as coughs continued to pass over her lips. Her lips were moving but nothing coming out. 

"Tikki! You ok?!" Plagg called out, Adriens eyebrows furrowed. 

"Tikki?" He mumbled, ringing in his ears. 

_Wait_. 

Tikki. Ladybugs kwami.

_Oh no_. That's why she wasn't here yet. 

He was ontop of Ladybug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloé being supportive of Adrien? Yes. Give me that sibling dynamic. 
> 
> Hope this was as good as the first chapter. Let me know what yall thought!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrified to be alive and I had to write this out.  
> I feel like I'm living in the movie Purge and I've never seen it.  
> I'm terrified.


End file.
